The Future Looked Good
by charlotteredmond99
Summary: Finally it was done, control of all of magical Britain was his. VoldemortWins!AU


The Houses Competition

House: Gryffindor

Year: Year 5 (Stand In)

Category: Round 8, Category 1: AUs

Prompt: Voldemort Wins!AU

Words: 657 words

x

x

Voldemort stood upon the podium at the front of the Great Hall staring down at all his loyal followers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally it was done, control of all of magical Britain was his.

Killing Harry Potter had only been step one. After his death, the remaining rebels were quick to be wiped out completely. Most were killed, some imprisoned just in case they could be useful later and a few managed to leave the country before he'd ordered for anti-disapparition wards to be put up.

Moving forward with his plans, the ministry was redeveloped – anti-creature laws were repealed, constraints put against using dark arts, artefacts and rituals were dissolved and the office for muggle interactions was demolished.

Getting ahold of Hogwarts in its entirety was his greatest achievement.

Taking charge of the wards and dissolving all which negated the dark arts was a power rush – years of energy that had been put into maintaining them had surged through him. It was a flood of strength, invigorating yet burning all at once.

Once the wards had been sorted, it was a matter of crossing names out of The Book of Admittance. No longer would mudbloods be allowed to dirty the halls, instead they would be visited and their magic bound before they were left to the mercy of the Muggle world. Meanwhile squibs would be accepted into a lower series of classes to fill up remaining spaces. They would always be below Wizardkind, but they could be useful for brewing potions and for jobs that were beneath normal wizards.

Finally, he began a complete revamp of courses, both mandatory and offered. No longer was Muggle studies focused on inane topics like how to use a television or a toaster. Instead it showed the ultimate destruction they could cause and why it was better to never interact with them. They were like Flobberworms, nothing useful coming from them, yet they were dangerous and stupid. If one attacked, then no wizard would ever be prosecuted for defending themselves again. Deadly force was to be encouraged; no chance of a memory charm failing.

All dark topics were brought back: Dark Arts, Necromancy, Alchemy and Warding amongst others. In addition, a full family history was required to be researched by all first years, for them to know and understand how their past ancestors made all the correct decisions that led them to the Hogwarts of today.

Many teachers were replaced by his loyal followers. The Carrows were back and many of the ghosts were exorcised. No longer would you see Binns droning on, or 'Nearly-Headless Nick' going on about how good Gryffindor was.

One of the biggest overhauls was disbanding the house system. Only loyalty to him and the dark was tolerated. No more would there be the notion of 'good Gryffindors' and 'evil Slytherins'. Each individual could amass their own points for prestigious awards. Teamwork could result in pacts forming to share points, however no pupil had to join. Individual merit was to be rewarded; it was an end to the idea that you could get far in life just by saying you were a 'Gryffindor.'

No longer would Hogwarts be the laughingstock of the magical world. Instead it would now be the leading educating body, with only the best of the best being accepted. Fees were obviously raised and tiers introduced depending on blood purity, with squibs paying the highest to get the chance of a future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now standing as the headmaster of Hogwarts, Marvolo Slytherin, overlooking the hall, realised what he had truly achieved by killing Harry Potter.

Harry Potter had stood as a beacon for the light, to stand against the 'evil' dark, always willing to be the one on the line to take the fall. Without him to guide the others, all chance of rebellion no figurehead to take the hits and to show that they could still stand tall, they crumbled. Into hundreds of pieces that were all willing to sell one another out just to try and survive.

He did love what desperation could do to people.

Now he had everyone and everything exactly how he wanted it. The future was his to mould.

Lucius as the Minister of Magic always acting in his best interests. Draco as the Potions professor, ready to influence the minds of tomorrow.

And a surprise newcomer, Harrison Slytherin, formerly known as the one Harry Potter, as the new Dark Arts professor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a shock to say the least when Harry Potter came to him. But he was curious and was quite capable of killing him at any moment, so he entertained him. He listened as Potter spoke of abusive muggles and a lack of choice in the war. He spoke of how Dumbledore controlled his every move. He spoke of how he thought Voldemort was a better leader. He spoke of how he was not light, that he never had been.

Obviously Voldemort was no fool, and he verified every single piece of information Potter told him, but after it was verified it put him in a marvellous position. He controlled the board. Together they devised a way for Harry Potter to die a tragic death, oh so sad, but very much needed.

Then Harrison Slytherin was created, supposedly studying at Durmstrang Institute before returning back to the UK to help his dear father with his plans. And Harrison Slytherin was oh so very helpful with plenty of insider information of secret hideouts and double-crossers that quickly accelerated his takeover.

And here they were now, the Wizarding world was theirs to control. Nobody in their way to stop them.

The future looked good as he opened his mouth to usher in the new era.


End file.
